The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balfiebur’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during November 2004. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Impatiens cultivars with fully double-type flowers, attractive flower and foliage coloration, and a freely branching, compact growth habit.
The new Impatiens cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Impatiens walleriana breeding selection designated 5018-6, not patented, characterized by its semi-double type dark burgundy-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and upright-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Impatiens walleriana breeding selection designated 3466-1-1-1-1, not patented, characterized by its double type dark burgundy-colored flowers, dark green-colored foliage, and upright-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2005 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2005 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.